1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a flexible pouch for packaging a product. More specifically, the present invention relates to a flexible pouch with a tube spout and removable outer cap. The removable outer cap is formed from a pliable sheet of material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of disposable, portable containers are known in the art for storing products, such as a liquid, granular material, powder or the like. Examples such of containers include a cup, a metal can, a plastic bottle, a glass bottle or a flexible pouch. Consumers prefer the convenience of flexible pouches over other types of containers due to their shape, size, shelf life and storage adaptability. Manufacturers recognize the packaging benefits of a flexible pouch, since the pouch is relatively inexpensive and can be formed and filled on the same manufacturing line.
Flexible pouches are made from a flexible or pliable material, preferably an extrusion or a laminate composed of sheets of plastic or aluminum or the like. An outer layer of the material may include preprinted information, such as a logo or the like, to provide the consumer with information regarding the contents of the pouch. The pouch may be formed and/or filled using conventionally known manufacturing techniques, such as a horizontal form-fill-seal machine with a single or multiple lanes, a flat bed pre-made pouch machine, a vertical form-fill machine, or the like.
The pouch includes a tube spout fitment having a spout for dispensing the product. The pouch also includes a cap for enclosing the pouch and protecting the spout from contamination. Current caps are rigid and made from a rigid plastic such as hardened polypropylene. As such, currently known caps may become inoperable due to deformation from a load. Additionally, manufacturing commercially ready pouches with currently known and used caps requires the step of adding the cap onto the spout after filling operations. This increases manufacturing costs and time. Thus, it remains desirable to have a removable cap that is less expensive to manufacture than what is currently known and used. Furthermore, it remains desirable to have a removable cap that does not deform so as to become inoperable for covering the tube spout when subjected to a load.